Violet Hill, Reveal Your Heart
by Shadow's Personal Assistant
Summary: Shadow's got something to say. But Amy speaks up before he could. Not sure if this is a songfic or not. Call it what you want. Pure fluff, by the way. Expect another one soon. Oneshot.


A Note from the Author

I don't usually do oneshots, but since ShadAmy has become my new obsession, I've decided to delve into it more. Don't worry, I'll finish Wraith (my Jimmy Two-Shoes epic) and Blacken The Sky (a Code Lyoko something I concocted). So, please, enjoy.

-Fifteen Himself

P.S. I love Coldplay. The song is by them, called Violet Hill. That song also inspired this (partially).

The pink hedgehog awoke to find herself enclosed in a plaid comforter. She sighed with a smile. _Oh, you never fail me, _she thought.

The hedgehog, whose name was Amy Rose, sat up and stretched. The sunlight came through the blinds of her small, yet cozy apartment. She looked out the window, and saw Station Square. It was slowly being rebuilt, due to the destruction caused by falling pieces of the sky colony ARK. It had been only a month since the hero known as Sonic The Hedgehog had saved the world from it's own demise. But he wasn't alone, for there was another: a black hedgehog called Shadow. She remembered watching him run by her one day, when her emerald eyes met his crimsons. Something small went off in the back of her head. Amy rarely paid it any attention, but it was always there, interrupting her thoughts every so often.

A knock? It was at the door. She arose from her bed and walked into the living room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

A high-pitch response seeped through the door. "Amy, it's me."

Cream, possibly with her chao, Cheese. Or was it Chocola? She could never recall.

"It's open."

A tiny rabbit walked in with a even smaller chao following.

Amy smiled. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I have a message for you!" said Cream, with a little bit of mischief flowing in her voice.

"Oh, yeah? Who's it from?"

"Shadow."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. The pink hedgehog turned around slowly and stared at the young rabbit. Then, scaring her in the process, rushed over to the tiny rabbit and grabbed Cream by her dress's collar.

"Don't play me!" Amy shrieked.

Tears began to swell up in Cream's eyes. "I'm not! Sonic came and found me and told me to come find you! He says Shadow has something important to say! For your ears only!" she cried, scared by this uncharacteristic reaction.

Amy calmed down. "Ok. Let me just get my coat. Whereabouts is he?"

"In the mystic ruins."

"Thanks. Hey, how's Tails doing, by the way?" Amy asked.

At that moment, Cream blushed.

"Still a darling."

The pink hedgehog shook her head, grinning. It had been two months since she had finally hooked Cream up with the two-tailed fox sidekick of Sonic.

"Hold down the fort, for me. Can you do that?" asked Amy.

"Yup!" relied Cream.

"Thanks. You can have Tails over, but don't do anything stupid. At least not on my bed." said Amy, waving her finger in a scolding fashion.

Cream giggled, as Amy walked out the door.

_Just what the hell could Shadow have to say that's this important, _she thought to herself.

…A Little Bit Later…

"It's a first I must say."

"Yeah, you being nervous? I never thought it was possible. Of course, I didn't think you could feel how you do about her."

"You're not helping."

Shadow The Hedgehog sat under a tree, with his frenemy, Sonic, eagerly awaiting the arrival of one Amy Rose.

"Well, I gotta give you credit for it. The Ultimate Life Form, doing something like this. It's definitely new." said Sonic.

"Shut the hell up, here she comes." scolded Shadow.

Amy was making her way up one of the many hills in the Mystic Ruins. _God, she's incredible, _thought Shadow. Although he didn't have mind-reading abilities, Sonic could tell what the black hedgehog was thinking and feeling at the moment. Not wanting to ruin his new friend's chances, the blue one made himself scarce.

"Hello, Ms. Rose." Shadow said.

Amy looked at him, and, unexpectedly, their eyes met, just like that one day, back in Station Square. And 'it' was back. Whatever had gone off in the back off Amy's head returned.

"Hi…" said Amy, quietly while blushing.

"You look beautiful." Shadow replied.

She was a bit suspicious at first, but after looking into the black hedgehog's crimson eyes, she knew he was serious, and Amy could see- or feel- a sense of warmth radiating from him.

"i believe you had something to say?" asked Amy, coming in closer to Shadow.

Shadow's artificial breathing apparatus immediately increased it's rate.

"I… uh… I… oh, dammit, uh…" he struggled with the words, choking and gagging on them.

"Can I say something first?" asked Amy, leaning in on him, stopping inches away from him.

Shadow was caught quite off-guard by this. "I suppo-"

He felt something touch his lips, lightly. He stared at Amy, who's eyes were closed in ecstasy. But, then the sensation consumed him, and he closed his as well.

A slow disconnection, and Amy opened her eyes and blushed deeply. "Sorry, I wasn't plann-"

"It's ok-"

"I hope I didn't make it awkward-"

"No, I enjoyed it."

Shadow took Amy's hand.

"What I called you here to say was…"

A brief hesitation, and then-

"I love you."

Usually, when someone besides Sonic tells her that, AMy would freak out and smash them to bits with her hammer, but instead of grabbing that, she grabbed her already taken hand put it on top of Shadow's.

"You're not the only feeling the love." she whispered.

It took a while, but when Shadow realized it, the black hedgehog put his arms around her and hugged the pink hedgehog tightly.

Amy hugged back, smiling.

…Later That Evening…

"Shadow?"

"Yes, my rose?"

Amy giggled at the words. The two love-hogs were sitting under that same tree, on that same hill, at the same Mystic Ruins.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, staring into the black hedgehog's eyes.

Shadow closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Well," he began. "I know what I'm gonna do."

The pink hedgehog looked at him, slightly worried.

Shadow opened his eyes, then looked at his new lover. "I will stay by your side for as long as I live."

Amy sighed. "Oh, Shadow…"

She snuggled in closer to him, resting her head on her chest.

They watched the sunset, when suddenly, in a beautiful baritone voice, Shadow, remarkably, began to sing:

**So if you love me**

**Won't you let me know?**

**If you love me,**

**Won't you let me know?**

Amy looked at him with a surprised face. "Where did that come from?

"It's a song I heard. It reminded me of you." replied Shadow.

"Well," Amy positioned herself on top of him. "I will always let you know."

Shadow, blushing from the current state he was in, smiled slightly.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Of course, my love." Amy whispered back.

And then, as the sun finally disappeared, Shadow and Amy shared another kiss, this time Shadow did his part. And if one happened to see them, you almost see an almost violet haze rise from the hill, rising in to the black sky, and finally taking the shape of a heart.


End file.
